The Confession: Introduction
by Scarlet Tanager
Summary: How will you confess your love to someone?


How can you confess your love to someone?!?  
Find out in this romantic and exciting tale.... The Confession.  
=============================================================================  
  
_"I... I..."_  
  
"Class, meet your new classmates," the teacher asked the new students to introduce themselves.  
  
"Greetings! I'm Tsubasa Reiko," said the girl.  
"... and I'm Mitsuhiko Sukishiro," said the boy.  
" Hello! I'm Yamato Saicho," said the another boy.  
  
"Hm? We have new classmates?!" Sakura was surprised.  
"I wish they are nice." Naruto told Sakura.  
  
"Well, class... Listen first. You're going to have a new seat plan." the teacher told them, "Now pick up your bags and line up in the corridor,"  
  
"What the?! Darn..." Sakura was dismayed, "I can't be with Sasuke anymore!"  
  
So, they formed a line, girls and boys, then....  
  
"Mitsuhiko Sukishiro, Haruno Sakura, and Yamato Saicho, sit in the desk number 8," the teacher told them. "Uchiha Sasuke, Tsubasa Reiko, and Uzumaki Naruto, sit in desk number 9,"  
  
"What the heck?!? This asshole is my seatmate again?!? And what about this Tsubasa Reiko? Is she kind?! Or another bitch in here that will also like bastard Sasuke?!" Naruto thought.  
  
"Eeekk!!!! Oh no no no!!! Sasuke is not my seatmate aymore!!! And these two 'newbies'... are my seatmates?!" Sakura thought with great disappointment.  
  
"..... Hmp. So these 2 new ones will be her seatmates?!" Guess who said this one.  
  
After that, they thought that their teacher will teach a new lecture, but they were all wrong. "Ok class, listen. I'm going to attend a very important meeting. So, don't go anywhere and stay inside the room!" then the teacher left.  
  
"Going in a meeting... or in a stupid date?!" Naruto whispered to Tsubasa Reiko.  
Reiko laughed. "Haha.. you're funny, you know." she said.  
  
"I thought you'll get irritated from me."  
"Why should I?"  
"Coz I thought you're one of the great 'criticizers' in here. You know, I hate almost everyone in here... except Sakura-chan," Naruto told Reiko.  
"Hmm? You like Haruno-san?" she asked with excitement.  
"What?!? Uh...." "I knew it! So you really like her huh?" Sasuke heard what Reiko said, and saw Naruto's reaction about the question. Then his eyes burned with little anger, and looked badly at Naruto.  
"NOW WHAT?!" Naruto was irritated by Sasuke's look.  
"Hey.. hey.. don't fight in front of me!" Reiko said coz she's between Sasuke and Naruto.  
"I'm outta here!!!" Naruto was very angry and then got out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Uzumaki-san! Our teacher said that we should stay inside the room!" Reiko tried to follow Naruto, but suddenly.. "Don't mind him. He's always like that," Sasuke told him.  
"Really? Oh.."  
"..."  
"... Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san," she greeted.  
"... Hello."  
"Why?! ... You're a snobbish person, aren't you?"  
"... Say what you want to say about me..."  
"..."  
"... Now what?"  
"I was wondering... you like Haruno-san too, don't you?"  
"Why do you ask such nonsense questions?!?"  
".. so you admit it."  
"... You're so..."  
"... genius! Haha..." Reiko chuckled.  
"You're annoying,"  
"I'm annoying, am I not?"  
  
Meanwhile.... in desk number 8...  
  
"Hello.. you're Haruno Sakura, right?" Sukishiro asked Sakura.  
"Yeah, and you're Mitsuhiko Sukishiro, right? Nice to meet yah," they shook hands.  
"Hello too, Sakura-chan!" Saicho joined them.  
"Huh?! Sakura-chan???" Sakura was surprised.  
"Haha... Looks like you two already met." Sukishiro chuckled.  
Sasuke heard what Sukishiro said, then he stared at Sakura... wanting to know what would she reply to Sukishiro. Sakura noticed that Sasuke is looking at her.  
  
"Huh?! What are you saying?!? This is the first time we met each other!" Sakura angrily replied.  
"Why?! We could be close to each other!" Saicho said.  
"Hey! Don't even call by my name! It's Haruno-san!" Sakura yelled at Saicho.  
"Oo... I just want be friends with you.." he became sad.  
"I'm sorry..." Sakura apologized.  
  
Then, Sakura, Sukishiro, and Saicho became busy in socializing with each other.  
Let's go back to Reiko and Sasuke...  
  
"... Tsubasa-san, can I ask something?" "What is it, Uchiha-san?"  
"... Did you fell in love already?"  
"... Umm... I dunno! But I know what could be the feeling if you're in love with someone."  
".. Right..."  
"... Anything else? New question?"  
"... How can you confess your feeling to someone?!" Sasuke curiously asked Reiko.  
"Well... uh..." Reiko was thinking of a good answer.  
  
Pretty confusing, right!  
So, what could be the next part?!  
Find out!!! Expect the unexpected!  
Next chapter: "The Confession: Get the Instructions!!!"  
Please submit me a review! 


End file.
